When Time Plays In Your Favour
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Sakura is given the mission to eliminate two targets she knows nothing about, although the battle doesn't go as she would've liked it to have gone and something drastic happens making the poor pinkette hopelessly confused and stressed about the future. x {[TimeTravelFic]} x
1. Hysteria

**Hysteria **

I intensely watched my targets, scrutinizing every movement and breathing pattern. I couldn't screw up this mission even just slightly, it would cost my life along with multiple of others…I shook my head to remind myself of the task at hand.

The two ninja had sat in silence around a small fire. They hadn't moved a single muscle since I found them two minutes ago. I used a small amount of chakra to silence my panting, my chest rising and falling inaudibly and as steadily as I could without using too much of my chakra, in turn giving myself away,

I was just about to move branches when finally one of the two ninja had coughed roughly and threw more wood onto the fire. Whether he had noticed me or not wasn't apparent, that cough could mean anything…it could also mean nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, how was I supposed to know how to deal with my target when Tsunade barely gave me details on their skills and fighting types.

"We know you're there." A deep voice had echoed through the forest, making the chirping of the crickets stop dead and _nearly_ making me fall off the branch at the suddenness of the voice.

My heart was racing as small droplets of sweat formed on my forehead, they can't have noticed me…I was cloaking my chakra so well…wasn't I? I was about to jump from the branches and confront the two shinobi until a third arrived at the scene, I sighed very quietly in relief, wiped the sweat off with my arm and leaned back onto the tree.

"Recent discussions roaming around the organisation suggest that you're no longer welcome to the Akatsuki. So what are your reasons in confronting us?" The same deep voice from earlier murmured to the new figure.

"I only come baring valuable information…" The figure hissed sending shivers up my spine. "Although it looks as if I am unwelcome here." The figure turned his back.

Sensing the perfect opportunity to ambush the two targets, I launched myself from the branch with a kunai in one hand and I pumped chakra in the other. I came into contact with the first shinobi as I struck my kunai at his neck and I forced my fist into the jaw of the other shinobi making their jaw snap.

Before I could even balance myself on the ground I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I scrunched my face slightly and raised my hand to my chest but I was stopped by a sharp blade. My eyes widened. I looked down at my chest to see a huge chakra scalpel in my chest.

"You let your guard down and you got stabbed in the heart," A voice bored at my back, I could tell who that voice belonged to because of the attack he had used. "My mistake." Kabuto had a hint of sarcasm in his voice which had agitated me greatly, my chest was rising and falling hard but I could feel the oxygen slowly but surely get more limited with each breath I took.

I tried using my chakra to heal around my injury but Kabuto's chakra repelled my own and spread further through my body. I restrained a scream while the two shinobi I attacked walked towards me, I could barely make out their outlines as one of the targets wrapped their hand around my throat.

I quickly used some of the last of my chakra to improve my eyesight, I saw that the guy who was strangling me had a mask on but I had broken it in half. It was Obito Uchiha, the guy Shikamaru's dad had informed me about before his death. I couldn't even move my arms and hands to Obito's hands as his grip tightened.

"How _cute_." Obito mocked while inching his face closer to mine, revealing his cocky smirk that he wore on his face proudly. "You actually thought you could take two powerful Uchiha's down by yourself." He chuckled while the second shinobi stood next to Obito.

"Give her some credit." He teased. "She managed to scratch my neck and break your mask."

"Y-you-" I struggled to get the words out, I couldn't even breathe and I didn't even resist the tears that fell down my cheeks, I was dying. The reality of my situation hit me, hard.

"Awh, now that's adorable." The man next to Obito smirked as Kabuto walked around my weak body. "Finally I can use your dead body to experiment with." I tried my best to scowl at him but it turned more into a tired frown.

"T-try it." I spat blood in Kabuto's face, making Obito strangle my neck tighter.

"Ugh, how distasteful. Finish her Obito, won't you." Kabuto ordered, you could see the friction between the two men, but never the less Obito's sharingan activated quickly, his gaze boring into my eyes, I let more tears stream down my eyes while thinking about everyone I'd be letting down.

Ino's team who were relying on me to avenge their parents…

Lee's team to avenge the death of Neji…

Hinata…she would've wanted me to avenge Neji's death also, as much as she would've denied the thought of avenging someone.

Naruto…I never got to team up with you properly to bring Sasuke back…

Memories flooded my mind as Obito's Sharingan pierced through my eyes as a sudden surge of chakra pulsed throughout my body painfully, and before I knew it I was surrounded by brightness.

"What's happening?"

"How should I know-"

"Either way she's not our problem, her existence isn't here anymore."

"Sakura! What did you do to her?!"

"Sakura?!"

"Can she even hear us?!"

"Sakura!" I opened my eyes and sat up reluctantly, rubbed my eyes and arched my back, causing it to click. "You're going to be late for school if you're not out of the shower already!" My mum yelled from downstairs. I groaned and threw my legs to the side of my bed, causing my quilt to fly off the other side of the bed.

"Wait…" I murmured out loud. "Didn't I just die?" My mum happened to be walking past the door as I said this.

"Oh Sakura, You and your wild dreams are getting past the point of excuses as to your attendance record in school. If you were dead, then why am I here talking to you ready to go downstairs to throw away the leftover dango…" She teased as I sat upright and shadows cast under my eyes dramatically.

"Never, throw away leftover dango…" I muttered dangerously, my mum just laughed at my comment and continued walking down the hallway.

"Ten minutes!" She called before I could no longer hear her footsteps. I contemplated on what she said to be true for a very short moment but I shook my head.

"I died. I swear I did…" I leaned forwards and rested my eyes in my palms. My hair tickled my shoulders and I jerked back. "What the…" I grabbed a chunk of my hair and moved it in front of me. "Did I fall into a coma or something…" I hysterically tried to calm myself down before getting up and adjusting myself to my poor balance. "That must've been it…" I muttered, walking to the full mirror with my eyes tightly shut just so I could just laugh about the whole situation later.

I counted to three in my head and opened my eyes widely only to be faced with my younger self.

"No. This isn't right. I'm not well enough to see properly…" I rubbed my stinging eyes roughly before taking a second look. "No…No!" I looked around the room for anything sharp. My eyes landed on a steak knife I've left in my room for a while.

I didn't care about the amount of dust and crumbs stuck onto it…I walked over to the knife and snatched it away before walking straight back to the mirror.

I held my arm out in front of the mirror and my hand, along with the steak knife, was shaking above, mere centimetres above my skin.

"One, two…" I raised the knife up slightly and moved the bottom of the blade to the edge of my arm.

"Three." I forced my hand down and across my arm, the ridged blade tearing across my pale delicate skin, until I couldn't take any more pain. I dropped the knife and winced at the self-inflicted injury…

"I'm 12 again. That sucks." I tried to humour myself before rushing to the window and opening it.

I balanced myself on the window seal and looked out into the village. It was happy and lively and no trace of destruction was to be spotted. I grabbed a handful of my hair and wheezed slightly in exasperation, trying to find any excuse that none of this could possibly really be happening.

"I-I need more proof."

* * *

Hey guys :D I think I'm starting to like this fanfiction more already D: But please do tell if I've made a grammatical or spelling error within my first chapter and if it suits up to your needs/expectations D: I should (If I'm not too busy) Be able to _at least_ upload one chapter a week so I hope you look forwards to it :) Thank you for reading.


	2. Hope Or not

**Hope…or not**

"Sakura?! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" My dad shouted behind me as I leaped from my bedroom window to the next houses' roof. "Get your ass back in here or else!" He tried to chase after me but he couldn't fit through my small window. So that meant that I had a ten second lead…wait what the hell am I thinking? He's not the enemy and this isn't a game.

I furrowed my eyebrows and concentrated on finding the main points that would indicate that I was in the past, even though I had a lot of reasons to suspect so otherwise. My chakra levels were weak and useless, It's like I've just given up on my duties for two years and not eaten.

It feels just like when I was starving myself to impress Sasuke from the pain I was suffering then…No, It can't be true.

I messed up with my footing and landed harshly on the side of my right foot, hearing multiple cracks echo softly onto the locked barrier of Ichiraku's ramen shop. It was more than likely that I had fractured my ankle as my body drove straight into the doors after I put the smallest amount of pressure into my right foot.

I grumbled after a three teen shinobi laughed at my situation and just walked on.

"Just as harsh as it used to be…" I scowled into nothing while trying to heal my foot, but so much of my chakra wasn't there to partner with my knowledge…so the best I could do for now was to numb the pain for a short while.

Now sprinting awkwardly, like in one of those horror scenes you'd watch, I headed to the doors of the village to check on the training grounds. Izumo had his feet on the desk so he didn't spot me but Kotetsu had his focus on the entrance, alert for any sign of danger.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" He shouted after me, I heard him and Izumo shuffle about a bit before I could sense Kotetsu's chakra racing after me.

This actually sucks, I would have been able to out run him if I wasn't 12. NO! I'm not twelve! I'm eighteen! I looked around me for anything I could use against him when I smirked at the standard set trap in front of the training grounds. Kotetsu was just about to grab onto my collar when I cut the thread that activated a swinging log from above the trees, I just about avoided a serious collision with the log as it rushed past my right arm…leaving a generous amount of splinters and a bad friction burn.

I almost laughed when it landed a hit directly in Kotetsu's face but I had no time for that. I needed to check the grounds to see if they were as I remembered them when I was twelve.

"-Now that we've all trained why don't we all visit Ichirakus-" I interrupted Asuma's speech with my presence…Asuma.

I didn't care about the other shinobi giving me looks of disgust or worry or whatever they were doing, I raised my eyebrows slightly and smiled weakly.

"You're alive." I whispered to myself. "Asuma." I called his name out while he stood there confused.

"Ah, you're from Iruka's class aren't you." He chuckled before looking into my eyes. "Did he send for you to get me?" He continued. I parted my lips and shivered slightly. I really was back in the past. Tears poured from my eyes, earning a few hushed murmurs from the group behind Asuma and a wide eyes expression from Asuma himself as he looked down at my battered body.

"My gosh what's happened to you?" Asuma walked towards me and examined my wounds. He was looking intensely at the self-inflicted the most. I could tell he was having troubles in reading into the injury. I looked up to see Guy and Kakashi walking towards me.

"Right! You're coming with me little girl! You should be in your lessons!" Kotetsu had finally caught up with me and I had to restrain a smirk from the flustered shinobi. I could actually play my age to my advantage…

Kotetsu stormed up to me and grabbed my arm, making me wince at the pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" I complained, while the scabbing up wound had cracked and started bleeding more. Kotetsu hesitantly let go of my arm.

"What happened to you young lady?" Kakashi questioned as a tint of pink dusted my cheeks.

"U-Uh…" Before I could pretend to think of an answer my parents had caught up to me…crap.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" My mother shouted from across the field. I sighed and turned around to face them, forgetting that I'd injured my right foot and collapsing to the floor. I felt like an idiot as Asuma had picked me up. "S-Sakura?" My mum came into view with a hand clasped around her mouth tightly. My dad simply wore a stoic expression and shook his head at me slightly.

"I'll take her to the medical ward, I'll be questioning her." Asuma started, giving Kakashi and Guy the look so that they knew to follow him.

"W-what happened?" My mums face looked so mortified, which was something I hadn't seen since I accidentally broker her limited edition china set.

"Don't you worry Mrs Haruno, She'll be alright. I'll report back to you personally." Asuma stated. He gave my mum a smile before walking past them.

I simply sighed and did a fully body check of myself using a small amount of my already limited chakra. My right foot was fractured, as predicted. I had an infection in my knife wound, as to be expected from a dirty weapon but it wasn't a serious infection. And I had 15 large splinters embedded into my right arm which was also infected.

"What are you doing?" Asuma queried as my chakra naturally used a portion of what I had available to heal the infected wounds. How am I going to explain this? I can't just say that I'm from the future…well basically I'm not seeing as I am in my twelve year old body. I just somehow got back into this body…wait. I could prevent so much. My face lit up slightly but just as quickly as it brightened up it went back to a frown. With the body I'm in currently there's no chance…I'll have to train a lot…and research more. This could turn out in my favour.

"Sakura, was it?" Kakashi snapped me out of my trail of thoughts. I looked over at him. "You can call me Kakashi." I restrained myself from pulling an 'I already know' face. "Do you study medical Jutsu?" I could hear a low chuckle from Guy and more over felt Asuma's chest vibrate against my ear.

"Yes." I couldn't lie. But now I had to make up how I've been learning it because you have to be above a certain age to read any ninja skill books in the library. "I found some stray books after a nurse had dropped them…I returned them to her after I read them and memorised them…" I lied. My breath hitched as I hit a nerve in foot.

"This is concerning. I need to speak to the Hokage about this…" Guy said, taking a separate path from us.

The rest of the journey remained silent, until we took a left turn away from the hospital.

"The hospital was right there, I can walk myself there if it's that much of a bother." Agitation showing in the tone of my voice.

"We need to talk to you first." Asuma murmured checking over my wounds. I looked in the direction of the path we were going and my face dropped. We were heading towards the school. My heart pounded against my chest, they couldn't have just dropped me off at the hospital could they? I wasn't ready to see Sasuke yet. I just wouldn't be able to face him after his betrayal…But he was back in Konoha.

Panic set in my as we were mere footsteps away from the front door. I used whatever chakra I had to snap my fractured foot back into place and heal the bruising around it, although it had the exact opposite effect. I had to bite my lip to restrain a cry as a tear fell down from my left eye. One simple rule of medical Jutsu is that you can't rush the process otherwise intentions will be reversed. Kakashi had seen my face and looked down at my more broken looking foot.

"You aren't trained enough as a shinobi to use medical Jutsu Sakura." Kakashi smiled at me while wiping away my tear. "Don't worry. I'm sure Iruka will have something in mind for you." He muttered more to himself, I don't think I liked the sound of that.

Before I knew it Asuma was knocking on Iruka's door.

"Asuma? What are you doing here..?" Iruka mumbled while looking over his shoulder at us. His face dropped as well as the chalk he was holding. "S-Sakura?" He panicked slightly turning his attention to his students. "Right, I'm taking a thirty minute break…uhh." He walked about the room before picking up the chalk and started walking towards me. "Study clone Jutsu for when I get back because you'll be tested on it because of Naruto's actions." The classroom filled with groans and moans and then the continuous shuffling of seats and books.

"What the hell happened to Sakura?" Iruka hushed his voice after closing the door.

"That's what we want to find out. Let's go somewhere more private. The Hokage's office maybe?" Kakashi suggested in a harsh tone.

This was going to be a long thirty minutes. I have to make something up, I really can't tell them about what actually happened to me…otherwise I could truly mess everything up.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :D I'm very grateful for it ^/^ If you like you could comment on what pairings you'd like to see :D


End file.
